<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Blood And Bones by AbnormalMind777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877380">Of Blood And Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnormalMind777/pseuds/AbnormalMind777'>AbnormalMind777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Family Drama, Gen, Hapes Consortium, Jedi, Sith, Skywalker Family, existensial crisis (kinda), fav gurl allana, imagine knowing from a young age how kinda fucked up your family is, little plot bunny while munching on almond croissants, no beta we die like men, solo family, wanted to see more of her before the retcon :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnormalMind777/pseuds/AbnormalMind777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allana contemplates her father, her mother, and who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allana Solo &amp; Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka Djo &amp; Allana Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Blood And Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! IDK how to start this cuz this is the first fanfic that I've posted thats actually finished. I'm a big fan of the EU despite some of the messy things it includes, and one of my favourite characters is Allana and it was a damn shame that the Legends continuity was discontinued before she started her own kinda journey towards her destiny. This is just a quick blurb I had written at 1am cuz I was emotional and needed to do something.</p><p>Pls comment and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allana knew that in her veins ran the blood of liberators and warmongers, on both sides.</p><p>    As a child on the cusp of adolescence, she wondered which one she would be.</p><p>    Even at a young age, she knew too much in too little time.</p><p>    Allana knew what it was like to be loved, if that was to be called, by someone who was capable of inflicting so much pain and hatred on so many others. And she loves him back. Despite the darkness that was ready to consume her when he showed his true nature. </p><p>     The guilt eats at her. </p><p>     Throughout the years, everyone spoke about how much she was like him before war chewed him up and spat him out, ripping her entire family apart from the inside out.</p><p>     How he was so kind. How he sought peace in conflict. How, above all else, he believed in the will of the Force and his role in it.</p><p>     Allana wondered if that man was still there when he kidnapped her, ready to slaughter anyone in his way, including her mother.</p><p>     Allan had only been four. And she knew too much, even then.</p><p>     She knew that she couldn’t know her father.</p><p>     She knew she wasn’t a normal Hapan child, nor a princess.</p><p>     And she knew her father was a Sith Lord.</p><p>     Allana wondered if she truly was her father’s daughter. </p><p>     She was afraid. She was a Solo, no matter how much she denied it to others. How she denied that she had his nose or smirk or his laughter. How she denied the looks her Aunt would give her as if she was someone who used to be, a ghost of the past, coming to haunt the Skywalkers and Solos. </p><p>      But they loved her. More than her father possibly ever could.</p><p>     They didn’t put her in a gilded cage. She wasn’t someone or something to be possessed or owned or controlled or used as a pawn.</p><p>     Allana was family. </p><p>     Allana was a person.</p><p>     The only thing in the future they actually worried about was her claim to the Hapan throne, not if she was destined to bring salvation or destruction to the galaxy.</p><p>     If they did, it was smart not to tell her. She didn’t know how her Great-Grandfather handled that.</p><p>     Instead, she looks to her mother, with clear adoration and thinks, This is what love feels like and should be.</p><p>     The Force was a blessing and a curse, as was the connection between mother and daughter, Queen Mother and Chume’da.</p><p>     Allana knows the sacrifices and choices that she made that left her isolated from everyone else, how much it pained her to cut out a piece of herself so that she survive and lead the Royal Court.</p><p>     How, despite losing everything she held dear, she gave Allana away. If only to give her the opportunity to live a semi-normal life in spite of all the assassination attempts and court intrigue involving a four-year-old Jedi princess.</p><p>     She wonders how anyone, including herself, could be as brave and selfless as her mother, standing brave and proud like a Jedi while being the Queen of people who despised her other life.</p><p>     She didn’t think she would have the mettle to make the choices her mother could make. But she’s learning.</p><p>     She wonders if it will ever be enough.</p><p>    But here are facts Allana is certain of;</p><p>     She’s not alone. And she is loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys really enjoyed that! Again pls comment cuz those are probably the nicest things ever. </p><p>If you're interested my tumblr and fanfiction.net is also AbnormalMind777</p><p>Hope you enjoyed and have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>